Heartbroken
by Nici06
Summary: Like they say 'there is a thin line between love and hate' and it can be crossed at any moment without realization. See what happens to Hermione when she can't count on her two bestfriends and turns to her enemy for help.
1. The Misery of a Friday

Hey Everyone. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome; they help me perfect my fanfic especially since I'm a newbie to this. Let me know what you think:)

Disclaimer: The characters, concepts, and places that belong to JK Rowling are solely her creation and property. I do not profit from their use. The rest are my own ideas.

I always dread Friday nights. They alone were my worries and miseries. Friday nights had imbalance of power and abusive behavior open to the public. Every Friday night was the same routine. I lay, curled in bed, my knees to my chest and my bed sheets around me in _fear_. Waiting, always waiting for that dreadful knock. I, Hermione Granger, wasn't usually scared of things; I usually faced things head on. But this was different.

I drifted away in my thoughts, thinking of Friday nights. The nights my life always changed for the worse. He would knock on my door, knowing, always knowing I would be there. He needn't worry. I always was. It was as if he had some spell over me. I couldn't run; he had the power. He knew it too, and he used it. The first time he tried raping me, I was afraid, the expected behavior.

It was the end of 5th year. And the "he" was Harry Potter. Harry Potter, The boy who lived, Famous Potter. He had been longing for love ever since Cho Chang, the popular, pretty, Ravenclaw seeker, had broken up with him.

At first, he tried to get me to like it, for it to be fun, so he wouldn't feel so guilty, I thought. He had my wand the first night. The other nights he didn't need it. Anything I tried, he defeated with tricky spell work, dark magic.

The next time, the last time that year, I tried to enjoy it. After all, I did like him. Everyone knew it too. I made the mistake of telling Lavender one day, who told Parvati, who told Padma, and so on. You get the drift. No one would believe he was raping me. And why should they? It was known now that I loved him. And no one would believe Mud blood Granger over Famous Harry Potter, the Boy who lived. He knew that too. Even when I tried to enjoy it, I couldn't. At first, I was confused. Why didn't I like it? He was gentle, almost caring, and I loved him. So why did I despise this so?

At this point, my thoughts were interrupted by a strong knock on my bedroom door. I wanted to sob, but I would never give him that satisfaction! He knocked again with more force and I could tell he was getting angrier. But he knew I would answer. Eventually, I always did. But this time, he didn't wait. He slipped a note under my door and when his soft footsteps disappeared, I knew he was gone.

Only then, did I let out a long, low wail. A note was worse. Whenever there was a note, I would have to meet him later, in the dead of night. It meant he was longing again, thinking of Cho maybe. He was rougher then and it lasted longer. I dawdled awhile before reading it, as though it would disappear. I finally read it, my worst fears confirmed. After one last look at his horrid handwriting I threw it down on the floor, disgusted. It said:

_Hermione, _

Meet me tonight at midnight, your room. You know what'll happen if you don't.

Harry 

I flopped on my bed. I was the only one in Grimmauld place with my own room so it made it easy for Harry. I glanced at my watch, 10:46 PM. I lay there for a while thinking. I was wearing my pajamas. Easy for him to take off, but it didn't matter. I didn't bother changing. It would slow him down a bit, but stop him? **No**. No way.

A few nights ago, I realized why I couldn't like it. I wasn't ready for it, even though I liked him. I had never even touched him before that. I wasn't ready for it. Also, deep in my heart, I knew he didn't like me. I had told myself that he liked me, needed me. But this was a lie. He used me for his own sick pleasure. He didn't like me. Once again, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I glanced at my clock, 11:59. Oh great, I thought to myself. I hadn't been keeping track of the time.

He knocked again, but softly, so not to wake anyone else up. I was shaking as I opened the door. He stood there, looking happy. "Wand." He said, simply, holding out his hand. I gave it to him. I had to. I had tried fighting him. I just got hurt. He smiled, and put it in his pocket. Slowly, he took off his cloak, shoes, socks, jeans, shirt, etc. He always took his time and concentrated on his first. He took me gently in his arms. It seemed as though he loved me. But I knew better.

A moment later, he had ripped off my shirt. After he had finished undressing me he pulled me gently on the bed with him. He kissed me tenderly and did everything gently, but that made it no better. His hands were like spiders, all over my body, especially my chest. He liked my figure. That's why he picked me, he said. I silently tried to edge off the bed, but he caught me. He laughed an evil laugh and went inside me even more. He was wearing a condom so at least I wouldn't get pregnant. I just let him do it to me. There was no stopping it. He moved his hands over every part of my body once before being satisfied. He threw his clothes back on. He turned to me and threw me my wand.

"See ya." He said casually, as though we had just hung out or something, and then he was gone. When he walked out the door, he took with him my pride, my security and my virginity. I had so many thoughts going through my mind. What if I tell someone and they don't believe me? Was it my fault? I thought Harry was my best friend, how could he do this to me? Not to mention the multiple feelings I had. Shame. Guilt. Anger. Fear. But most of all disbelief. How could this happen to me? I stood there for a moment, before collapsing on my bed and cried.

I dried my eyes and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for most of the night. I hated it. Hated the fear, the waiting and the pain. I didn't know why I felt pain. He was pretty gentle. He knew what hurt and everything, but that wasn't the kind of pain he caused me.

I thought back to the first time it happened, the night I was scarred for life. **A night unlike any other . . . . **

_A small girl, a muggle-born, with bushy brown hair, lying awake in Gryffindor tower. All alone in her room. Her roommates, Parvati and Lavender had set off for a night of romance in Seamus and Dean's room. The girl was alone, lonely, with a book in her arms. But her eyes were not focused on that. She was thinking about her crush. Who, at the time, was Harry. She sat staring at the ceiling dreaming, imagining him, Harry coming into her room for a night of passion. Everyone thought this girl to be a goodie-goodie, but she thought about sex and romance often. _

She had little experience in the area, but had gone farther than some she knew. None knew of her strong relationship with Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. None knew how close she had come to losing her virginity that night. Though she had not told Harry and Ron, she had visited Viktor over the summer. She knew the thought would not please them. However now, she looked back and thought maybe if she had told, Harry wouldn't be doing this to her. But then again, Harry probably didn't care.

She thought of her summer romance with Viktor. How close they had been. With them both half naked, they lay on the bed, passionately kissing. But a rustling outside and a knock on the door interrupted them. Viktor was forced to hide and Hermione pretending to be asleep. Viktor, embarrassed and startled, left soon after. The next morning Hermione left. As she thought of that night often at the time, she wished it had been with Harry. While thinking this in her bedroom in Gryffindor Tower her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Thinking it was Parvati or Lavender, coming back half-naked and drunk, she opened the door.

At the time, I was quite surprised and happy to see Harry standing there. Remembering this feeling, I pounded my pillow. I shouldn't have been happy to see that bastard! I did not know at the time. He stood there smiling, and then grabbed my wand. I had not found this suspicious, for Harry was my very best friend. Harry closed in on me and kissed me deeply. I was surprised and pleased.

But then he went further, taking off my shirt and his pants. I struggled but he was too strong for me. He forced me onto the bed. Ripping off both of our clothes, he told me he needed me for this. I had tried to scream but he silenced me. He told me he liked my figure and that I would suit well at this. He explained he needed me as he needed love and he was wearing a condom so it wouldn't matter anyway. I found that the more I struggled the deeper he went into me, hurt me more. His hands like spiders, more that night than any other. My head was racing with thoughts _**'God, please let him stop. I can't stop him. I don't want this. I can't stay here. I want him to stop. I can't be here. It's too much pain. I hurt too much. I want him to leave. I want him to go. Stop hurting me. Please, just stop. I can't be here anymore. There's too much pain. Everything is very dark. It's too black and fuzzy. I have to close my eyes. I can't win. God, please let him stop.'**_

Hermione shuddered at the thought. He had left, after telling her she had a great body and shouldn't let it go to waste. Then he had left. She was shocked and hurt, not knowing what to do. She surveyed the possibilities from all angles, but there was no way out. She cried for a long time, not knowing what to do. She still didn't know what to do, but she was scared. When Harry got lonely, things were dreadful. If he was lonely, he came _every_ night.

The only night guaranteed was Friday, he always came Friday. Hermione pondered all these things until late that night. Who could she tell? Who would believe her? Most of her questions seemed unanswerable. But one thing stood out clearly in her mind: He'd be back tomorrow. She could feel it. Whenever he came late into the night instead of just after everyone went to sleep, he was lonely. Needing love was a scary thing for Harry. Hermione longed to go back to Hogwarts. There, he couldn't come so often. She smiled at the thought.

Hermione thought more and more of Harry throughout the night, thinking of Ron too. Would Ron believe her? She hoped so, but would she have the courage to tell him? She wasn't so sure. She thought of ways, preparing speeches, etc. All these thoughts mixing around in her head had lulled her to sleep. And sleep finally came. One last thought came to her before sleep claimed her; He must not get away with this. She smiled and rolled over, thinking if only it were that easy . . .


	2. The Morning After

Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews!!! There is a little warning because there is some OOC with Harry and Draco, so it can flow with the ideas that I had for the fic, but I tried to keep them true to their original character. Let me know what you think and keep the reviews coming, it really helps with my writing and updating :)

The familiar smell of sausages and bacon awoke her the next morning. She glanced at her alarm clock, 7:08. She groaned. She pulled the covers over her head hoping sleep would reclaim her. But since when did she get what she wanted? A dark shadow walked into her room and flipped on the lights. "Mrs. Weasley says it's time to get up Hermione." It was Harry.

Hermione stayed in bed, pretending to be asleep, but he knew she had heard him and he left. What a prat! She thought to herself. 'Coming in here, like nothings happened.' She slowly dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She didn't have to take her clothes off, she had fallen asleep naked. She let the warm water wash over her body and face, awakening her little. When she was alive enough, she got out of the shower and dressed. She combed her hair and pulled it up into a bun. She walked slowly down the stairs, reliving the night before. _'How dare he!'_ She thought to herself.

She had thought that many times, but he still had the power, the control. She took her seat at the table, across from Ron, and between Ginny and Harry. "Morning' 'mione" Ron said, with a yawn. Ron hated waking up early. Ginny smiled and muttered a hardly distinctive "morning." Harry, however, smiled at her like nothing was wrong and said, "Hello, 'mione. Sleep well?" Hermione clenched her teeth. "Fine." She muttered, hoping people would mistake her anger for tiredness.

Mrs. Weasley came then and piled the table high with bacon, eggs, sausages and pancakes. Everyone filled their plate to a desired amount and dug in. Even Hermione felt a little hungry, but while she ate, she had a strange suspicion that Harry was staring at her. She looked determinedly the other way, talking to Ginny about new robes.

People passed in and out of the kitchen. Tonks came in and entertained them for a while, with her new mo-hawk hair-do. Lupin came in and announced to them the full moon was tomorrow, so Snape would be there to make the potion for him. Everyone groaned at this. Greasy-haired, beady-eyed Professor Snape, their least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, was not going to be an enjoyable visit. Especially for Harry.

_'Just great'_ Hermione thought to herself. He'll be furious and stay longer tonight. Whenever Harry was mad, or lonely, or sad, he tended to be rougher and/or stay longer. Hermione looked down at her plate, playing with her sausage a little. When she looked up, she realized she was alone in the room. She noticed Harry telling everyone a joke in the drawing room.

Hermione sighed, trying hard not to cry. But everything that had been happening in the past and present, her break-up with Viktor, Ron's jealousy, her last night with Viktor, Harry's rape nights all jumbled through her head until she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small, soft wail, crying silently. "Hermione? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Hermione looked up just in time to stifle another sob and notice Ron running toward her, a worried look on his freckled face.

"Mione? 'Mione, what is it? Are you okay? What happened?" Ron looked scared and confused. He kept asking her what was wrong, not giving her a chance to reply. With each question he got louder and louder. Finally Hermione managed to get a word in, "Ron, hush!"

He looked up at her bewildered. "What?" He asked confused. Hermione just shook her head. She wanted nothing more than for Ron to leave, but what was she to say to him? 'Oh, yeah, I was just crying for no reason, ya know? Just started crying...' Even in her head, the words sounded stupid.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs, we can talk there." Ron said, clearly hoping to get more information. Hermione half-nodded and half-shrugged giving the appearance that her head and shoulder were out of control.

Ron put his arm around her and half-dragged her upstairs. He took her into her room and set her on the bed gently. He waited politely for her to catch her breath and regain most of the color in her face. Hermione thought this very nice of Ron, considering the fact that he probably had no idea what was going on and was anxious to find out. 'I'll bet he wouldn't rape anyone.' Hermione heard herself thinking. She had thought this about most guys that were nice to her, after Harry started raping her.

But Ron who seemed to think she was in good enough form to answer questions now interrupted her thoughts. "What is it 'mione? Are you hurt? What is it?" Ron asked, urgently looking at her expectantly.

Suddenly, Hermione felt very tired. "Oh, Ron, it's nothing." She said, softly.

Ron erupted. "**NOTHING!** What are you talking about? You burst out crying in the middle of the kitchen for **NOTHING**?!"

Hermione started to back away a little scared. "It's just . . . well. . ."

"Yes???" Said Ron impatiently.

"It's just . . ." Hermione trailed off. "It's just Voldemort and everything. You know. . ." She trailed off again.

Ron, who had flinched rather badly at the mention of Voldemort's name, looked relieved. "That's all?" He asked her. Hermione nodded, trying to stop her chin from quivering. "Oh!" Ron said, looking slightly happier.

"Well, 'mione. Everything's going to be all right. Dumbledore's got everything under control."

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "Yes, I supposed your right."

Ron turned to leave. "Are you sure that, that's all? I mean, if there's anything else..."

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Just getting worked up over nothing, that's all."

Ron smiled, looking relieved and slightly happier. "Well, then. See ya later." And with that he sprang from the room.

Hermione waited until he was out of earshot, before saying, "Yeah, if only my life were that easy." Hermione stood up and went to the bathroom, trying to get the red puffs, which were her eyes, to look normal. When she finally did so, she remembered the happy look on Ron's face when he had found out nothing was wrong. She walked down the stairs, tip-toeing past Sirius's mum's picture. Maybe, she thought to herself. Just maybe, Ron would believe her.

Well, she had lost her chance now. But what would they do? Ron couldn't stop Harry. She sighed. She had gotten all worked up for nothing. But still, it would have been nice to have someone worrying along with her. Oh, well. You lost your chance. She told herself, miserably. She got to the kitchen, where she was greeted by Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. All of who, besides Ron, had worried looks on their faces. Ron looked sad, for some reason. But Hermione would never forget the look on Harry's face.

He looked livid, glaring at her when no one else was looking. His teeth clenched, and his arms crossed, glaring at her with such remorse, that her face turned pale. Hermione stepped back. Her eyes seemed to be locked with Harrys. Those mad eyes told her one thing; **she was going to get punished tonight.**

Hermione stared at the one angry face and the other concerned faces looking at her. "Err . . . 'mione? You all right?" Fred said uneasily. They all sounded careful and gentle as though she was touched in the head. "I'm fine." she said, casting a suspicious look at Ron; of whom everyone turned to glare at after she answered.

Ginny spoke up. "Err . . . Ron told us, that you were crying." Hermione sighed and cast a venomous look at Ron. "Like I told him, I'm fine. I was just stressed out because of everything that's going on. Really you guys, there's nothing to worry about."

Ron turned red, but looked relieved to hear her talking a tone so much like her own. Fred and George rolled their eyes and headed upstairs. Harry looked somewhat relieved that Hermione had decided to keep this a secret. His face loosened, but as he followed Fred and George, he gave her a look so saddened that she knew he'd be coming tonight.

Ginny smiled weakly at Hermione, before, she too, followed Fred and George upstairs. Ron stayed in the kitchen, slumped low in his seat. "Sorry 'mione." He muttered, "I was just worried, that's all. I mean, you were like making a river." Hermione nodded. "I know Ron. But I'm fine."

She leaned down to where he was slumped and pulled him to his feet. But she didn't let go of him right away. They stood there for a moment in each other's arms, before Ron broke away. He stepped back, then leaned forward again and kissed her lightly on the lips. "See ya." He said, giving her one last smile and left the room.

Hermione stood there for a few moments, unaware of what had just happened. Finally, she made for her room. But little did she know that she and Ron were not the only ones in the room at the time. Harry's green eyes flashed as he walked out from his hiding place, under the sink. "She will pay." He murmured to himself, before following her upstairs.

Hermione threw herself on her bed. She had no idea what to do with herself for the rest of the evening. She had read all her books. They weren't going to Diaggon Alley until tomorrow. Plus, if she didn't do anything to keep herself preoccupied, she'd think of the dreadful night that tonight was going to be.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Surprisingly, she found herself thinking of Ron and their kiss in the kitchen. She liked Ron. She wasn't even going to try and lie to herself. But how could she go out with Ron? There was no solution. Hermione rolled over and then sat up. She glared at the mirror on the wall that seemed to be sniggering, as if it could hear her thoughts. She didn't want to think of Ron. It would be too painful to know she'd never be able to be with him, with Harry around anyway.

Maybe she thought to herself, Maybe You-know-who will kill him this year. But she regretted the thought a moment after she had thought it. She didn't want Harry to die. Dying was too final. She pounded her pillow. Stop thinking about that! She instructed herself. "What am I going to do?" She said out loud. She couldn't keep sitting here thinking about this.

But before she could think of an answer to her question... "I have a very good idea about what you could do." A dark male voice said. He came in her open door and shut it behind him. His green eyes gleamed and his lips stretched into an evil smile. Hermione gasped and scooted back to the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, her eyes narrowed and her voice menacing. She was trying to intimidate him, but he knew exactly what she was doing, so it proved no good. Harry laughed.

"Do you really need another explanation? Jeez, people these days take the fun out of everything." Hermione turned to him and they made eye contact. Her eyes remained cold and narrowed her face stern.

"Oh, don't give me that Hermione!" Harry laughed. She just glared, hoping her glare would make him evaporate or something. He laughed again. "Oh, all right. I'll tell you a few reasons why I'm here." He stood up and paced around the room.

He locked the door and placed what looked like an Imperturbable charm on it. He turned slowly and looked into her eyes. "I need this, Hermione." He whispered and for the first time, he didn't sound cunning or mean, or in control. He sounded sad.

"So what?" Hermione hissed venomously, "Why me?" Harry's usual sneering voice, so much like Voldemort came back to him. He laughed. "A few reasons." He said slowly and clearly. Hermione waited, but Harry took his time.

He seemed aware that they had some time before dinner, before anyone would disturb them. He swallowed and eyed her up and down. As though sizing her up, seeing how much he should tell her. " One, I needed someone who liked me. Or a player. You suited that. You liked me." Hermione glared at him. "I knew you wouldn't tell. No one would believe you if you did!" He let out a hearty laugh. "And I wanted someone with experience. Someone who had a good body, I like that." Harry smiled, as though recalling the best memory of his life.

Hermione glared at him in disgust. "So," She said, eyeing him angrily. "So, it doesn't matter if you hate them, as long as they have a good body." Harry went on as though he couldn't hear her. "I needed someone in Gryffindor, of course and someone close to me."

"So those are the reasons you picked me?" Hermione asked angrily, "Because of my body and because I was convenient!" Harry shook his head, apparently unaware of Hermione's temper. "I liked you." He said simply. "I thought you might like it, because you like me."

"**LIKED!**" Hermione raged. "I don't like you anymore!" Harry just shook his head. "Well, fine. It would have made it easier for yourself to enjoy it. Now, give me your wand." Hermione didn't have her wand with her. Harry grabbed it off the shelf.

"You're lucky, Hermione." Harry muttered. "Oh yeah?" Hermione replied quickly, her temper rising. "I could take off my condom if you like." He said, grinning. "No, that's okay." Hermione muttered. Harry moved closer. Hermione tried to back away, but he held her strong. He carefully lifted her shirt off over her head. Hermione barely sustained a whimper.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside her door. Harry heard them too and stopped her bra halfway off her body.

"Uh . . . 'mione? You in there?" Said Ron's muffled voice. "Quick, say your fine!" Harry muttered under his breath, but she noticed his legs shaking. "Err . . . I'm fine Ron." She said, raising her voice just enough for him to hear. "Err . . . Can I come in? 'Cause the doors locked." Ron said, sounding nervous. "Sure, one moment Ron." Hermione said, before Harry could command her to send him away.

She pulled her bra back over her head and pulled her shirt back on. She kicked Harry's clothes under her bed and pointed him into the closet. He glared at her but stomped in. Hermione opened the door and let Ron in. He stepped in looking nervous. "Err . . . Hi 'mione." He said. "Hi, err. What are you doing here?" She asked, suspiciously. Ron's ears turned red almost instantly. "Well . . .


	3. The Unexpected Letter

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was really sick & then my computer was messed up arg, but now everythign is all good & I will keep updating to make up for loss time. Sorry again & please continue to review so the update scan come more often:)

"Well . . . err . . . you see . . . I was just wondering..." Ron trailed off.

"Yes?" Hermione said testily.

"If you'd . . . err . . . go out with me?" Ron asked, staring determining at his feet. Hermione looked shocked. She opened her mouth then closed it again, unsure of what to say.

Luckily for her at that moment Ginny came running into the room, breathless and looking anxious. "Ron! You better come with me!" Ginny said trying to catch her breath.

"Why?" Ron asked, looking at her quizzically.

Ginny sighed. "Fred and George are snooping around in your bedroom and they said something about a new plan. And if I were you I'd get up there because whatever Fred and George are planning... " Ginny didn't need to finish her sentence. Anything Fred and George were planning couldn't be good.

Ron nodded. He leaned over and whispered to Hermione so only she could hear. "Let me know later, all right?" Hermione nodded, unable to talk. Her throat felt oddly coated with sand paper. What would Harry say about this? Ron followed Ginny out of the room.

Harry came out when he was sure they were out of earshot. He placed the same charm upon the door as last time. "So," Harry said, surveying her. "So, what are you going to say to Ron?"

"I don't know." Hermione whispered.

"You're going to tell him NO!" Harry told her forcefully as though shocked that wasn't the answer she was planning on.

Hermione was thinking fast. "Maybe . . ." She started.

Harry looked at her breathing heavy. "Well?" He asked, impatiently.

"Maybe, I should tell him I'll think about it." Hermione said, quickly wanting to get it over with.

"Why would you want to think about it? You're going to say NO!" Harry said his eyes flashing.

"I know Harry," Hermione said patiently. "But maybe I should wait because if I tell him no right away, he might suspect something's going on between us because you're never in your room and all."

Harry paused to think this over. Hermione, however, had other reasons to wait to refuse Ron. One, she might be able to find time alone with Ron once they got back to Hogwarts, and she might be able to pluck up the courage to tell him what Harry was doing to her. Also, this was a stall for time. Dinner was approaching and if it took her awhile to convince Harry, she might be able to escape from his raping until after dinner.

Harry had finished thinking. "Yeah you're right. Now where was I?" Harry asked, his eyes gleaming. Hermione sighed. She had expected an argument that might take up some time, but Harry was thinking along the same lines and got started quickly.

He moved to her quickly removing her shirt faster than usual. He kissed her gently, as he was doing this. Hermione just sat there while he was doing this. She hated how long he took to remove their clothes. It was annoying.

He gently removed the last pieces of clothes of hers and started on him. She hated when she was naked and he wasn't. This was the time, where Harry would run his hands over every part of her body, very slowly. She hated the way his hands ran across her body, causing her to shiver.

The knock on the door interrupted this process. Hermione pushed Harry away and had her clothes halfway on before someone spoke. "Hermione? It's Ginny. A post just came for you. I don't know why it came now instead of with the morning post, but it's addressed to you." Ginny said, her voice flowing through the doors.

Hermione had never dressed so quick. She was halfway to the door when she realized her shirt was on the wrong way. Harry swore softly. "Oh and it's dinner time. Can I come in?" Ginny asked, sounding slightly impatient.

Hermione nodded then realized Ginny couldn't see her. "Yeah, hold on a sec." Hermione answered, while pulling her shirt on the right way.

Harry rolled his eyes looking annoyed. "Well, no point in me sticking around. See you tonight, Hermione." Harry said and she noticed he too had his clothes back on. And with that he disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The Weasley twins had taught them how to appear and disappear even though they weren't supposed to without their license. Leave it to Harry to break the law, Hermione thought as she opened the door.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny said brightly. She held out a letter. "This came just now. Mum says it's time for dinner. Hurry up." And with that she skipped towards the stairs leading to the kitchen. Hermione stared after her.

Why is she so happy? Hermione thought. She shrugged then glanced at the return address: Viktor Krum Durmstrang Seeker for Bulgarian Quidditch Team. Hermione gasped. Why was Viktor writing to her? Hadn't they broken up? Hermione knew her questions would be answered by opening the letter. So she did.

_Dear Hermione, _

I suppose you must be wondering why I'm writing to you after we broke up. I will tell you, of course. I wish to apologize. I know we were interrupted the night before your departure. I wanted to say that I was in the wrong place of breaking up with you that night. I shouldn't have and I apologize. I was embarrassed and disappointed, so I blamed it on you. I can only hope with all my heart that you forgive me. I miss you a lot. Though I suppose you wish to never have me step on your doorstep again. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me I would be delighted. Again, I am very sorry for what I have done and deserve all the criticism I may find.

Begging for forgiveness,  
Viktor Krum

Hermione stared at the letter in shock. Viktor was asking for forgiveness? Well, he jolly well should, thought Hermione. After what he had done, almost made her lose her virginity and then dumping her. But he had said he was sorry. She knew she had to write back. She grabbed a pen (she uses muggle pens for letters, it's much easier), a piece of parchment and plopped herself down on her bed. She froze, her pen poised above the parchment.

What should she say? Should she make him feel guilty? Should she forgive him? "Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang up the stairs. "Dinner!" She called.

"Coming!" Hermione called back. She placed her pen and parchment along with Viktor's letter on her desk. She would worry about it after dinner. She happily hopped down the stairs, her heart considerably lighter than before.

She arrived at the dinner table and sat down in her normal seat. Harry glanced at her curiously. 'He's probably wondering why I'm so happy' Hermione thought to her self. She ignored Harry's stares and joined everyone else in stacking their plates high in Mrs. Weasley's best cooking.

Hermione was aware of Ron staring at her all through dinner. She pretended to be unaware of his stares and kept her eyes on her plate. What should I say to him? Hermione wondered. She had to give him an answer soon. Say _yes_ said a small voice in her head. After all, you _DO_ like him. Hermione ignored the voice. She wasn't ready to give him an answer. She would tell him at Hogwarts. She'd tell him she'd be ready to give him an answer in the second week of Hogwarts. Hermione happily finished her dinner, happy to have made up her mind. Mrs. Weasley was making small talk, but everyone answered her stonily, thinking of his or her own worries and pleasures.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley resorted to arguing with Fred and George about when they should go back to the store. "But mum," Fred was saying patiently. "We have to go back on Tuesday. We promised."

But Mrs. Weasley was in no mood for bargaining. "You told me you could stay all vacation!"

"Mum," George tried. "Sales are booming right now, if we don't sell, we won't get the money. It's our job, Mum."

"Yeah," Fred put in. "And we have to be responsible and always live up to our promises. You told us that, remember?" Fred had her stuck.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her twins. "Fine," She said quietly. Then her voice raising, she added. "But tomorrow, you'll be helping us clean the drawing room." Fred and George groaned at this. "Aw, Mum." "And not another word about it." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"But Mum," Fred began. "It's just-" but George cut in. "We're making a new product. It's still in the testing stages."

Mrs. Weasley whipped around. "I don't care. You have an extra hour after your store closes for that. Do it then!" And she gave them a look so penetrating that neither of them replied, just stared unbelievably at her and then glumly at the floor.

Hermione, relieved to know that the quarrel was over, asked politely to be excused. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and nodded still keeping an eye on Fred and George, who were muttering to each other at the end of the table. Hermione walked quickly up to her room trying not to appear eager. She closed her door and locked it feeling maybe once and for all, she could do something herself.

She walked slowly over to her desk where she had left everything she needed. She sat down carefully, picked up her pen and began to write. She paused after every sentence making sure it fit, crossing out things here and there that didn't fit. Finally, after a steady hour of work, she re-reads her letter to Viktor for the last time.

_Dear Viktor, _

I admit I was shocked when I got your letter. I was sure you would hate me forever, though I didn't know why. Your apologies seem sincere, though I am reluctant to accept them. After all, I did nothing wrong. I have few questions for you that I would like you to answer. If we had gone all the way and not been interrupted, would you have broken up with me afterwards? Why did you break up with me in the first place? Did you love me? Or was it all a lie? I cannot forgive you unless these questions are answered with full honesty and sincerely. I only hope that you will answer honestly and we can come to a conclusion about that confusing night. Until then, I wish you good times and a good day. But I must suppress the seriousness of these questions. I don't want lies just to make me happy. If you wish to ignore these questions and/or ignore my letter, consider yourself permanently erased.

Best wishes,  
Hermione Granger

Hermione turned around, feeling rather pleased with herself. She placed the letter in an envelope and carefully wrote Viktor's address on it. She reached for her wand to seal it, but it wasn't there.

"That's very good, Hermione. Now, turn around slowly and let me see that letter." Came the cold drawl he had adapted last year. His green eyes gleamed in the moonlight and his scar stood livid on his forehead.

And with that Hermione's blood turned cold. Hermione turned around slowly, not believing what she was seeing. Tears stung her eyes. Couldn't she have a moment alone? Just one moment?

"Give me the letter." Harry said, his hand held out in front of him, his eyes stern.

"No." Hermione said her voice shaking. Harry pulled out his wand and hers.

"Hermione, do it for your own good. Give me that letter." Hermione started shaking uncontrollably.

She glanced at her owl Black Pearl, who was ruffling her black feathers impatiently. (A/N: I liked Pirates of the Caribbean, so now every animal that's black is going to be Black Pearl! He he) Hermione put her letter out in front of her, as though to give it to Harry.

He smiled. "That's it, Hermione. Give it to me!" He said his voice still high and cold.

Hermione took a breath and lunged toward her owl. She managed to tie the scroll on her leg, before Harry realized what she was doing. He lunged too and made a grab for Black Pearl who hopped out of the way and looked at Hermione expectantly. "Viktor Krum!" She yelled to her owl, which took off at her words.

Harry got up and brushed himself off. "You shouldn't have done that." He said his voice shaking, but not out of nervousness, out of anger. Hermione remained silent, she knew that, but it was better than Harry reading her letter.

Harry glared at her. "But it's gone." He said softly stating the obvious. Hermione nodded. Harry glared at her and looked for a moment like he was going to curse her. But instead he pushed her onto the bed and ripped off her shirt.

This time, Hermione was more frightened than ever. He usually gently took her shirt off over her head. This time he was ripping her clothes off then pulling off his own. Hermione lay there, afraid of what might happen.

Harry glared at her again before running his hands all over her body. Hermione shivered. That was her least favorite part and Harry knew it. That was why, today, he did this longer than ever.

He rubbed his body against hers, his body was cold. Hermione shivered again. She wished it were over, but it wasn't. He could do this the whole night if he wanted. And Hermione knew that. But, for some reason, before even getting past touching her, he picked himself off the bed and threw his clothes back on.

Hermione was startled, but relieved. Harry glanced at her. "I can't concentrate." He said, as though he needed to give her an explanation. "And I'm still mad at you." And with that he left slamming the door behind him.

Hermione layed on her bed after repairing her clothes and pulled out her diary. She had kept a diary entry for every time Harry did this to her. She jotted down everything that happened today feeling immensely glad that he was mad or else he would have still been there now.

She sighed and put the diary back in its usual hiding place in the pocket of her dress robes, seeing as they almost never wore them. She lay on her bed falling asleep very quickly, dreaming of how happy she'd be if Harry weren't in her life.


End file.
